One's Forgotten Voice
by I See Dead Animals
Summary: Kagome isn't the same when she becomes fatherless, homeless, and friendless. She is now depressed and it's up to her friends in Japan to help her through the crisis. Will she be able to over come or will she stay the way she is forever? SessxKags Language


A/N: Okay, so I was up late two nights ago and I really wanted to write something. I couldn't think of anything and then, this idea came to me

The summary: Kagome is in America and coming to Japan for college. But before all that can happen, drama has to come and destroy the happiness in Kagome. A family problem, a huge turn for the worse, and friends to comfort all. Will Kagome be able to become herself or will she stay the way she is forever?

One's Forgotten Voice

Chapter One

Lost Faith

She started packing as her mother commanded her brother to make some good-bye dinner for his sister. Kagome, Souta's sister, was leaving for college. Souta was amazed that she was able to graduate after being so sick for so many days. Her mother was really impressed that her daughter was finally going to college because for once someone in the family has the chance to go. Her mother continued on commanding Souta as she started to set-up a list of people to call.

Kagome was in her room when she got a phone call from someone. Her mother, Maria, called up to her to pick up the phone. When she did, a loud 'congratulations!' was said into her ear. She had to pull the phone away from her ear so that she wouldn't go deaf. Kagome's best friends were in Japan and while she was in America. They made a special call.

Her family had to move for her father's job but since he passed away because he had a bad heart, they decided that they may move back when they were able to have the money. But because they don't and Kagome's going to college in Japan, her family thought that maybe she'd like it if the family wasn't near her… Boy were they wrong.

Her friends decided to call to tell her that they were proud that she was coming back to Japan. The person that called had called when they made sure that all the people that Kagome cared about were in the room for the call. There was Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha and Kikyo, Naraku and Haine, Sesshomaru, and Rin and Shippo. Course Sesshomaru and Naraku were more the type to say something in person but they still were able to talk to her.

When they took turns to talk to Kagome, they all noticed that Kagome sounded a bit off. Like she wasn't happy about something, but when Sango started talking to her, everyone knew that she could get Kagome to talk. "First off, congrats! I can't believe that you're coming! I can't wait to see you," She said in her oh so wonderful happy voice. "Secondly, everyone's saying that something isn't right. That you're not your normal self. What's wrong, Kagome?" she added in a more toned down voice.

"Don't worry. Everything's okay. I'm happy that you guys called and I can't wait to see you either!" Yep, there was something seriously off and Kagome didn't want to talk about it. That was not a good sign. Kagome sighed. "Look, I have to go but I'll call when I'm getting on the flight. Mom's making a dinner… hope it's edible…" she said as she made some shuffling noises in the background.

"Kagome, if there's anything wrong, I would like it if you told me or someone. We're worried. I mean, we only get to talk to you like once a month and we're… okay more like me… are worried that maybe you have changed. Like you're not the Kagome we all know and love," Sango added. She was definitely worried about Kagome, along with everyone else.

"Don't worry. I'll still the Kagome you know with a few… okay…so maybe I'm not the Kagome you know, but I'm still Kagome. I've just taped into a not to good self… You know, like Naraku did that one year. Went from nice to bad and that's kinda were I am now." Kagome had yelled down to her mother to give her a couple minutes more to talk. Course her mother said yes.

"Wait, so you're saying that you're in the stage? It was impossible to get Naraku out of that stage." In the background, Kagome could hear Naraku trying to defend himself. "It was not!" "You're on speaker so that everyone can hear you, by the way," Sango said.

"When I say that I'm in that stage, I'm only at the beginning. Cursing everyone out and stuff. Ever since the accident, I've been a totally different person and I don't like it. That's why I need you guys! You guys are my friends and I need you more than ever! I never made a single friend here and it fucking sucks! The closest that I have to a friend is my cat! Now, there's something with that!" she paused for a moment and then said, "I'm sorry…"

"Kagome…" Sango said as she watched Sesshomaru come up to the phone. She looked at him for a minute and then down to the floor.

"Kagome? What accident and don't try to change the subject," He said in a stern voice but his tone came out like ice, which sent shivers up and down everyone's spine.

"It's nice to finally hear you, Sesshomaru!" she said as she heard her mother call up to her again. "Give me a goddamn minute!" with that her mother didn't say anything else. "Accident? Oh… I did mention that, didn't I?" she sighed as she sat down on her bed which made sound whenever something or someone was placed on it. "I was going to tell you all when I got there because I think I need moral support when I tell you."

"Is it that bad that you can't tell us on the phone?" Sesshomaru asked as he leaned on the wall near were the phone was.

"It's that bad that I can't say it because my mother's downstairs. It's a very touchy subject. The fact that I cry when it's brought up is something because you guys know that I don't cry." She sighed for the third time since she's been talking. "My flight gets in at four pm. You guys can meet me at the airport. I have to go have the last dinner with my family. Love you all! Bye!" with that, she hung up.

Everyone stared at the phone that Kagome had been talking on. They were all terribly worried that something may have happened that they might not want to hear. Something so bad that Kagome would cry over. Talking once a month definitely was not working out, so her coming back was a good thing on that part, but nothing more. They all started to try figuring out what was so bad that couldn't be talked on the phone and they came up with nothing. Then Sesshomaru said something out loud, "What if it was a death?" The others looked over to him as they noticed that he as in deep thought. He didn't notice that he said something, which was probably for the best.

Inuyasha looked to Kikyo, who looked to Sango, who was looking at the floor for some strange reason. "Maybe that's what's got Kagome so down. It can't be any part of her family. Father, mother, brother, or grandfather. Maybe outside the family?" he said as Kikyo nodded. She agreed and so did Sango. "But it would have to be someone that she really cared about, right? But who?" That's where everyone didn't know.

Naraku placed his hands in his pocket as Haine leaned against him. Inuyasha and Kikyo were in each other's arms, along with Sango and Miroku. Rin and Shippo were sitting, leaning against the wall. Sesshomaru was still in deep thought when he finally noticed that everyone but him, were holding each other. To comfort one another. His lip twitched.

-With Kagome-

The next morning, she was on her flight. She was, for the most part, sleeping and texting her mom. About an hour before landing, Sango texted her asking, "When do you want us to leave?" Kagome responded saying, "Now, about an hour away from landing." That was all the excitement for Kagome. She asked the woman sitting next to her if she could wake her up when they landed and the woman said yes. So, Kagome went to sleep for the hour.

What only seemed like five minutes to her, the plane landed. The nice woman woke Kagome up gently. Kagome grabbed some small bags from under her seat. She was already getting off the plane and heading to find her friends.

Kagome saw the one person that stood out from the crowd. The man with silver hair looked like he had just been woken up. Most likely by his brother… She ran up to him and hugged him. "Sesshomaru!" the man looked down and grinned.

"Well, you certainly have changed. You definitely don't look like the Kagome I knew." He hugged her back only because he was by himself.

"Where is everyone else?" Kagome asked as she noticed that they weren't anywhere in sight. She tried to look harder but when a chuckle came into her ears, she looked up to see Sesshomaru with a slight smile on his face. It had surprised her.

"They thought that you would be able to spot me quicker than with anyone else… though I don't see why Inuyasha couldn't…"

Kagome giggled. "You see, this is what I've missed. Your sense of humor," She said as they started walking towards the exit. Sesshomaru had most of her bags, leaving her to only carry her backpack.

"I have a sense of humor? Kill me now," He said as the doors to the exit opened up and he led her to the minivan filled with people. When they got to the car, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's brother, got out of the car.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out as she let go of Sesshomaru's arm to go and hug Inuyasha.

"My girlfriend won't be too happy if I'm dead…" he managed to get out as Sesshomaru smirked. "Hey! Don't be smirking! That's not funny!" She let him go and got into the car were she was attacked with numerous hugs and hits. They only hit her because she was gone too long.

"Okay, now that everyone is back together, can we go to the Taisho's house?" Naraku asked as Inuyasha nodded and looked over to Sesshomaru, who had just gotten into the car.

"Why are you looking at me?" he questioned. Normally, when his brother was looking at him meant that he wanted something or that something bad was about to happen.

"Could we go home?"

"Inuyasha, we have at least six or seven different homes. Which one?" Sesshomaru said as they got on the highway, heading to someone's house.

"Our home. Dad would love to see Kagome. Then again, so would mom. Plus, everyone would like to get some rest." Inuyasha actually cared for everyone's health. No one got any sleep last night because they were too excited that Kagome was coming back.

Sesshomaru nodded and got off some exit. He looked in his mirror to see that Kagome had worn herself out. She was leaning against the window, sleeping. "Someone got a pillow back there?" he asked as Naraku said 'yes.' "Place it under Kagome's head."

That's when they seem to notice that Kagome was indeed asleep. Sango placed the pillow under Kagome's head, gently, trying not to wake her up. "Poor thing. I wonder…" but she never was able to finish when she saw tear coming down Kagome's cheeks. "Hey, Sesshomaru? Are we near you house? Kagome's crying back here and I don't know what to do."

"Yeah, about five minutes. Why is she crying?"

"I don't know. I did as you told. To place the pillow under her head and that's when she started crying." Sango and Miroku looked to see if there was anything physically wrong with her and she looked perfectly healthy. Maybe it was emotionally? "I'm really worried about her. She's really good at keeping things from us. I mean, we didn't even know that she was moving until it was too late. We only were able to talk to her like once a month and recently, we haven't talked to her since yesterday. That was the first phone call in like two months!" she ranted as tears came down her cheeks. "I'm afraid something terrible happened during those two months!" Miroku hugged her as she cried into his chest.

"I understand how Sango could be this upset. I mean, we're Kagome's friends but other than Sango or Sesshomaru, we haven't been friends that long… but I am afraid of what happened during those two months. I've never seen Kagome like this," Haine said as she placed her hand on Kagome's cheek, trying to wipe the tears away.

"Maybe, we're thinking ahead of ourselves. Maybe something didn't happen that it was so bad. Maybe something good happened?" Kikyo was trying to look at the positive side but then Sesshomaru had to go and say something.

"Then why did she say it was a touchy subject?"

Kikyo didn't say anything after that. The group was silent for the rest of the trip to the Taisho's house with a sob here and there. When they finally reached the house, they all got out and Inuyasha tried to wake up Kagome. When she didn't respond, he called for his brother. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and brought her into the house. He asked if Naraku could go and find his father and ask him if he could make some tea. He listened and went to go find the father.

Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the couch in the living room as everyone started to gather around the couch. Rin and Shippo had been quiet, for they didn't know what to say or what to do.

Kagome started to stir and when she finally opened her eyes, her vision was insanely blurry. She placed her hands on her eyes and felt wetness. She had been crying. "Kagome? Can you now tell us what's going on? We are all so worried about you and it's not even funny," Haine said as Kagome turned her attention to her and nodded. As she opened her mouth, Naraku and Toga walked into the room. Kagome quickly got up from her seat and hugged Toga.

"I've missed you so much!" she said in his chest as he hugged her back.

"I've missed you more, my dear., He replied as she looked up to him and smiled. He was wearing a plain white tee and a pair of black jeans. He was in a bored outfit, at least in Kagome's eyes. He had beautiful soft golden eyes just like his sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. His hair was in a high ponytail. "And I've missed that smile of yours."

"We would really like to know what is wrong with our dear friend. Could we please listen to her?" Sango asked as Toga took a seat next to Kagome. "Go ahead Kagome. We're all ears," She added.

Kagome sat there for a moment, deciding on how to start. She took in a breath of air and sighed. "Okay… the two months ago that I didn't talk to you guys, were the two worst months of my life." Well, that definitely got their attention even if they were listening before. All their eyes told her to continue. "Two months ago, my family had gotten a call, regarding my father. Now you see, my father had been in the hospital for a while due to his heart. He had been getting better all this time but that phone call changed both his and mine." She paused as tears rolled down her cheeks but she continued.

"The nurse called saying that he had passed away about an hour after we had seen him. We had also gotten a call saying that we had twenty-four hours to be out of the house before they kicked us out. Not only was I fatherless but I was now homeless. For one month, my family and I had been on the streets. One month after my father's death, we found a small apartment in downtown New York. I then realized that I didn't have a job to help my family with the rent. I thought for a while that my only chance to get a good paying job was to go to college," She finished as she wiped her tears away.

Sango, Kikyo, Haine, and Rin were all in tears. Toga was holding Kagome as she continued to cry. She started up in a whole new set of tears. The guys didn't what to say, so they stayed quiet that was until Shippo decided to say something. "Why didn't you call any of us? We would've loved to help you out. We could've given you the money."

"Yeah! We're all friends. Friends help each other out," Naraku said as he got closer to Kagome. He took out his wallet and wrote something out. He placed it on the table as everyone looked closer to see what he wrote. When they did, they all got the same idea all at once. "I'll send that to your mother. She'll be happy to see that we are able to help."

"I can't. I'd have to pay you back." She tried to talk him out of it but when Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Toga wrote a check for ten thousand each, she almost fainted. All she could do was stare at the three checks. That made thirty thousand five hundred right in front of her.

"We are you extra family and we will help you out no matter what," Toga said as he hugged her tightly.

"I don't have as much money as the Taisho's but I do have my share." Miroku placed down five hundred on the table as well as Haine.

"We love your Kagome and we are going to help you no matter what you say. Though you should've said something before," Sango said as she placed she share of one thousand on the table too.

"We can help!" Even though they were small, Rin and Shippo placed their share of twenty dollars each, on the table. Kikyo was last and placed two thousand on the table. Naraku took charge of counting how much money there was.

"If you need any more money, don't be afraid to ask, my dear," Toga said as he hugged her again. He really missed hugging her. He couldn't get it from his sons… Their hug turned into one huge hug with everyone joining in.

"No seriously. Why didn't you call any of us?" Shippo asked as he let go of everyone. Kagome looked in the direction of where Shippo was and gave him a weak smile.

"And with what phone am I to call on?"

"You didn't have a phone!" Both Rin and Shippo yelled at the same time. They looked at each other and then back to Kagome.

"I didn't have a phone because I was homeless. And the apartment didn't have a phone… At some point I was able to get one from an aunt that came to my father's funeral," She said and then added, "You know what? I didn't come here to be down. I came to spend time with all of you and become someone that has been missed for those months." She smiled as everyone smiled back to her.

"Hey, dad? Did you ever make that tea that I asked Naraku to ask you?" Sesshomaru questioned as his father shifted his eyes.

"Oh, tea. Toga's famous tea? I haven't had that in forever," Kagome said as Toga got up and into the kitchen. "Oh! And make me a burger while you're in there! I'm hungry!"

"For you, I'll make one, but for everyone else, go make yourself one," Toga called out from the kitchen.

The rest groaned. "It's not fair! Toga like you the best! I bet he doesn't even like his own children as much as he likes you," Sango said as Kagome laughed.

"I heard that! And that's not true! I like both my sons! Kagome's just nicer, that's all!" he called out as everyone laughed harder.

Another presence came into the room. "Did I hear right? Kagome's here?" a female voice said as everyone turned their heads over to the person. It was Izayoi. Kagome instantly ran over to the woman and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Damn! I can't believe how much I missed you! I'm definitely not leaving again!" Kagome cried one last time. She was just so happy to see everyone that her tears this time wouldn't stop falling.

Izayoi smiled happily. She turned her attention to the people in front of her and said, "You all are staying over here?" They all nodded and found their way to one large room.

Okay, so yet another one story is done. ^^

Please comment!

ShippoV


End file.
